leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS325
/ |title_ja=VS スターミー |title_ro=VS Starmie |image=PS325.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=28 |number=325 |location=Battle Dome Battle Palace |prev_round=A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II |next_round=Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! }} / or Guile Returns (Japanese: VS スターミー VS Starmie or ガイル再び Guile, Again) is the 325th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On the roof of the Battle Dome, Guile Hideout proudly proclaims that is now his. Guile expresses shock to see that , a newcomer, is here, since he wasn't at Artisan Cave. This angers Noland, who points out that he knocked him out and stole his rental Pokémon. Guile claims that Noland was so weak, he had forgotten about him, but also thanks him for supplying the rental Pokémon for him to use. tries to attack Guile, but is sent flying by Guile's sword. Noticing Noland's three , Guile guesses that it's the reason why they were able to catch up to him so fast. Guile reveals that when the Smeargle used , it created a beacon that led Jirachi to him. Guile states that with Jirachi in his hands, it's too late to do anything. Guile sends out multiple , who lift him into the air while shooting several attacks at the Frontier Brains. The press, hearing the commotion, come out of the Battle Dome, much to and 's horror. Guile states that since he finally has Jirachi, he no longer needs to hide from everyone. He states that with Jirachi, he can finally grant his wish, and that the will sink into the depths of the ocean. Guile opens his chest plate, releasing the rental Pokémon to attack the crowd. , Lucy, and Greta go to save the people, but Guile tells them to save their strength, as they'll be swallowed by the sea anyway. Guile goes to take Jirachi somewhere else, as its wish-granting skills need to be put in a place close to the sky. Brandon wonders if there is anything they can do, but Noland says there is. Since Guile has not mentioned anything about Jirachi's third eye, it must mean that he doesn't know about it. If Guile doesn't know about the third eye, he won't be able to have his wish granted. Brandon tells Noland to go tell and about it while he and the others save the crowd from the rental Pokémon. At the Battle Palace, asks if Spenser will answer his ringing phone. Spenser refuses, as no one is allowed to ruin the mood once the doors close. Spenser explains that in the Battle Palace, Emerald must battle six sets of seven Trainers each before he is allowed to battle him. Despite this, Spenser states that he won't need to do that now. Confused, Emerald asks what the rules are, since he needs to get his Pokémon from . Spenser states that in the Battle Palace, a Trainer must test their spirit by using their three most trusted Pokémon. This confuses Emerald, but Spenser explains that he is not allowed to give commands to his Pokémon. Spenser sends out his three most trusted Pokémon: , , and . Emerald brings out three Pokémon: his , , and . Spenser reveals that he saw the battle between Emerald and Tucker, where he lost because he couldn't trust his Pokémon and picked a different team. The phone rings again, so an annoyed Spenser decides to answer it anyway. After hanging up, Spenser tells Emerald that Guile Hideout has captured Jirachi and is attacking the Battle Frontier. Since Emerald's job was to capture Jirachi, he decides to go fight Guile and challenge the Battle Palace another day. Spenser states that won't be needed, and reminds Emerald that he can leave his team here and face Guile. Emerald looks at his team and begins remembering the various moments he had with them. Emerald points out how he is being forced to leave and trust in his Pokémon despite hating such things; almost as if Spenser had planned this. Spenser tells Emerald that he's free to interpret it any way he wants to. Emerald makes his decision and sends out Sceptile, Sudowoodo, and Dusclops. Emerald places his trust in the three and tells them to come back up to him once they get the Spirits Symbol. and , who were watching the conversation, join Emerald as he runs off. Major events * Guile Hideout leaves to have grant his wish while having the rental Pokémon attack. * The Frontier Brains are forced to stop the rental Pokémon instead of pursuing Guile. * leaves his team to battle at the Battle Palace. * Emerald, , and set off to the . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Pyramid King Brandon * Guile Hideout Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; ×3) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Guile Hideout's) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's; ×4) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Starmie - Tái đấu Guile }} de:Kapitel 325 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS325 it:LGA325 zh:PS325